<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Filk] Baby Yoda by Akaihyou, GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets), lysandyra (pxssnelke), minnapods (minnabird)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173215">[Filk] Baby Yoda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou'>Akaihyou</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings'>GoLB_Sings (GodOfLaundryBaskets)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods'>minnapods (minnabird)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLB_Sings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're small, they're green, they've taken the world by storm, and now we're singing them an ode (in the style of ABBA's "Mamma Mia").</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Filk] Baby Yoda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<audio></audio><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/baby-yoda">Link to stream here!</a>
</p><p>This filk was written for Voiceteam 2020, in the style of ABBA's "Mamma Mia." Written by minnabird, performed by minnabird, Akaihyou, lysandyra, GodOfLaundryBaskets, and I. G. VonTrapp. Cover art by minnabird.</p><p>I am made out of steel, I have learned how to deal<br/>
Just because a thing's cute doesn't mean it appeals<br/>
Look at me now, will I ever learn?<br/>
I don't how but I suddenly lose control<br/>
There's a squeeing within my soul<br/>
Just one look and I can hear myself coo<br/>
One more look and I am all over you, whoa-oa-oa-oa</p><p>Baby Yoda, cutie pie in space<br/>
My my, how can I resist you?<br/>
Baby Yoda, just look at that face<br/>
My my, I just wanna kiss you<br/>
Yes, I've an empty wallet<br/>
Can't believe Disney called it<br/>
Why, why, did I give my heart away?<br/>
Baby Yoda, this is just to say<br/>
My my, this baby took my heart away</p><p>I sat down to a show thinking it was just me<br/>
My friends gathered around, they were watching in glee<br/>
You're a black hole drawing people in<br/>
Mischievous imp, making trouble on Mando's ship<br/>
You have us within your grip<br/>
Just one look and we can hear ourselves coo<br/>
One more look and we are all over you, whoa-oa-oa-oa</p><p>Baby Yoda, cutie pie in space<br/>
My my, how can I resist you?<br/>
Baby Yoda, just look at that face<br/>
My my, I just wanna kiss you<br/>
Yes, I've an empty wallet<br/>
Can't believe Disney called it<br/>
Why, why, did I give my heart away?<br/>
Baby Yoda, even if we think<br/>
My my, we aren't watching Star Wars<br/>
Baby Yoda, with one precious blink<br/>
My my, you knock down our doors</p><p>Baby Yoda, cutie pie in space<br/>
My my, how can I resist you?<br/>
Baby Yoda, just look at that face<br/>
My my, I just wanna kiss you<br/>
Yes, I've an empty wallet<br/>
Can't believe Disney called it<br/>
Why, why, did I give my heart away?<br/>
Baby Yoda, this is just to say<br/>
My my, this baby took my heart away</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723076">Baby Yoda [Filk]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass">blackglass</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>